


Can I Have This Dance?

by bumblelily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Beauxbatons mention, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hunk just wants everyone to be happy, Keith kinda freaks out mentally, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pidge is so done with Keith and Lance's gayness, Shiro and Allura are very briefly mentioned, Yule Ball, also non-binary Pidge, because screw Dumstrang, klance, typical gay turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblelily/pseuds/bumblelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should we have a dance?” He asked, staring at Lance with violet eyes that gleamed in the wintry shimmers. Lance felt his face flush red and his hands sweat uncomfortably. This was the last thing that he expected, even though he had inherently asked Keith to accompany him to the dance.<br/>-<br/>Harry Potter AU where Lance and Keith are gay for each other and think the other is straight. And go to the Yule Ball together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

Lance was sulking in the library as the snow began to gently fall, playing with quill and blankly staring at a book that he had pulled off from the nearest shelf. The Ravenclaw had experienced another rejection from a Beauxbatons’s student to the Yule Ball that was a day away, who had rather rudely laughed in his face and declined his invitation. He had no idea why the majority of the students had found it funny that he had built up his confidence to ask them, and the last thing he needed was anyone to stumble upon him in low spirits. He flicked a page over to make it look like he was studying, even if the words on the page were flying over his head.

“What are you doing here on your own?” A familiar voice asked. Lance looked up, and found himself scowling as Keith looked at him with a confused expression on his face. He had a few books in his hands and his quill behind his ear as if he was trying to look intelligent. Lance turned to his own book, scribbling on a spare piece of parchment that he had.

“Studying, obviously.” Lance replied with a grumble. The Gryffindor raised an eyebrow at him, taking a seat next to him quietly and setting his books onto the table.

“Yes, because those drawings are exactly what History notes look like.” Keith stated, staring at Lance’s drawings of broken hearts and frowny face. Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith.

“I didn’t ask for your sass, Keith.” He said bluntly, turning his head away from him as he set his quill on the table and stretched his arms.

“But in all seriousness, what’s bothering you? Get rejected by another Beauxbaton’s girl?”

“No comment.” Lance grumbled. Lance looked up slightly, and felt himself freeze slightly in his seat. Approaching him was a beautiful girl, pale blonde hair and dressed in the Beauxbatons uniform that had entranced. But he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as the girl approached Keith, a blush on her face as he started writing notes from his Potions book.

“Excuse me, are you Keith?” The girl asked, her voice melodic and enchanting.

“Yeah, why?” Keith asked, his eyes not leaving the pages. The girl smiled at him sweetly.

“I was wondering, as the Yule Ball is tomorrow night, if you would be willing to go with me?” She asked.

“Not really, to be honest. You can find someone else though.” Keith replied in an instant. Lance stared at him in surprised. The girl blinked at him, most likely in confusion.

“Oh… are you sure?” The girl asked in a surprised tone, staring at Keith in disbelief. Keith looked up at her with a heavy sigh, a dark glare in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

“Although I’m flattered, I’d rather go with someone who _wasn’t_ shallow and obnoxious like yourself. Find someone else to fit your ego and leave me alone.” Keith stated, his tone harsher. The girl looked offended by his remarked, before turning away with a huff and a flick of her hair as she stormed off to a gaggle of girls. Lance watched Keith, mouth wide in shock at what he just saw.

“Dude, she was gorgeous! Why the hell would you turn her away like that?” Lance asked with a hiss, as the librarian scowled at them from around a bookshelf.

“She was the one that laughed at you when you asked her an hour ago, right?” Keith asked suddenly. Lance’s eyes widened in horror.

“How the _hell_ did you – It was Pidge, wasn’t it?” Lance asked, recalling the Slytherin fourth year that had accompanied him and starting swearing at the girls as they laughed. It had taken three-quarters of Lance’s strength to drag them away and stop them from hexing the students right there and then in the corridor. Keith looked up at him, expression indifferent with violet eyes that stared at him hard.

“They were there, so they told Hunk and I about it. Pidge was about ready to tear her a new one when they saw how she treated you.” Keith replied. Lance chuckled softly, shaking his head at Pidge’s resolve.

“For a Slytherin they’re not too bad. A bit too violent, though.” Lance commented. Keith nodded in agreement, reaching for a new book and opening it slowly.

“Are you going to try again, or are you actually going to give up?” Keith asked nonchalantly. Lance sighed heavily, shaking his head in defeat.

“I don’t know, man. A lot of the girls in general don’t wanna go with me. They always go after the Shiro type of guy.” Lance added bitterly. He was good friends with the seventh year, and although yes, he was very much attractive, it irked him when girls would ask him how to get closer to him.

“Wouldn’t you if you were a girl?” Keith asked. Lance thought on it for a moment.

“Probably.” He replied, concluding that either way he would go after Shiro if the Gryffindor prefect wasn’t so hideously infatuated with a certain Ravenclaw prefect. He glanced at Keith as he dipped his quill in his ink pot, a concentrated expression on his face.

“What about you? You must have had someone ask your miserable arse out right?” Lance added. Keith nodded at him absentmindedly.

“True, a lot of them have asked me to go…” Keith started, writing a few notes down as he spoke. Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

“But…?” Lance said slowly. Keith shrugged his shoulders, lost in his book slightly.

“But the person I want to go with hasn’t asked me yet, so I see no point in going.” Keith replied. Lance frowned at him, surprised that Keith would even have someone in mind, let alone be waiting around for them to ask him to go.

“Dude, you can’t just sit around and just wait for the girl to ask you. You have to make the first move! You’re the guy.”

“And if that person says no?” Keith asked.

“Then they don’t know what they’re missing out on! I mean, you can be a downright bastard, but… I don’t want to admit this… you’re not a bad guy.” Lance added, as he realised that he was babbling. Keith stayed still for a moment, cheeks a dusted shade of pink.

“Thanks, I guess.” He murmured. Lance grinned at him. He turned to look out of the window, as he noticed a Hufflepuff boy approach a Ravenclaw girl with a flower in hand. The Ravenclaw took the flower and nodded at the Hufflepuff, who nodded in return as the girl’s fellow friends started jumping around excitedly. It was then Lance had an idea.

“Hey, how about the two of us go together?” Lance asked. Keith dropped his quill on the table.

“… What?” He asked after a moment of silence. Lance felt his cheeks go red.

“I mean, go as friends. Make this person wish they asked you first! And then, at the Ball, if you see them, you can be all like, ‘yeah, you missed out, buddy!’ It’s the best revenge.” He added in a triumphant tone.

“I’m not sure that will work, Lance.” Keith said in a simple tone. Lance pouted at him slightly, nudging him in the elbow gently.

“Look, I’m in Ravenclaw for a _reason_. C’mon man, what’s the worst that could happen?” Lance asked. Keith frowned slightly, tilting his head adorably as though he was in thought.

“You could step on my feet, you could fall over, you could spill food on me, you could tarnish the Hogwarts name-” Keith listed, counting the reason on each finger on his hand.

“Dude, don’t be so negative.” Lance groaned. He looked at his watch, remembering that he had promised to meet up with Pidge and Hunk in the Clock Tower to hang out before curfew would fall.

“Well?” Lance nagged. Keith sighed again, this time softly at him, as he stretched his arms forward.

“Alright then, I’ll go with you.” Keith replied. Lance found himself grinning widely as he stood up from the table.

“Nice! I’ll meet you outside the Great Hall at eight, alright?” Lance said, gathering his belongings in his satchel. Keith looked up at him and nodded, a small smile on his face.

“Alright, then.” He replied softly. Lance froze for a second, before quickly walking away from the table and leaving the library as fast as he could. His heart was racing dangerously, and he shook his head slightly to himself as he found his hopes oddly rising.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, if you’re going as friends with him, why are you so nervous?” Hunk asked innocently. The sky was dark, and Lance was grateful that the three of them had chosen to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays. He missed his family, that much was true, but the three of them were only able to meet up during breakfast and lunch on most days, with Pidge going exploring the Potions class every now and again and with Hunk accompany the Magical Creatures professor, leaving Lance to focus on his Quidditch skills whenever he was possible. The three of them were sat in the Clock Tower as promised with little over half an hour to spare until curfew, floating a feather in mid-air with his wand.

“Hunk, this is Keith we’re talking about.” Lance replied in a matter of fact tone. Pidge looked at him as he murmured ‘ _Lumos_ ,’ the light from his wand highlighting the confused expression on their face.

“And?” Pidge asked with a raised eyebrow as Lance laid down on the floor, his thoughts still on the spell as he watched the feather float above his head.

“And I gotta make sure that I look my super best for tomorrow night! I have to out best him.” Lance stated in a matter of fact tone. Pidge scoffed to themselves, reaching for their DADA textbook and looking at it with a frown on their face.

“Sounds like you’re still hung up on him, if you ask me.” Pidge stated under their breath. Lance froze where he lay, the feather that he had found getting floating to the ground as his heart started aching.

“Pidge.” Hunk hissed cautiously, staring at Lance with concern. It was clear between the three of them how Lance actually felt towards Keith, how his heart would race and felt annoyingly giddy when he was around him. There was always some form of rivalry every now and again, and the two did fight on the odd occasion, but it was never harmful. It just pained him that they would most likely only stay as friends.

“Look, we’ve talked about this. I like him, he obviously doesn’t like me the same way, and I’m alright with that.” Lance chuckled, sounding disheartened by this possibility. Hunk frowned slightly at him.

“Didn’t he say that he’d only go to the Ball if the person he wanted asked him?” He asked curiously.

“He most likely gave up on that, man. Stop trying to read between the lines.” Lance added with a bitter undertone in his voice.

“The fact that he likes you is so painfully obvious, Lance.” Pidge groaned, their wand still lit to give them light as they read their textbook. Lance rolled his eyes at them.

“He doesn’t, though. That’s the thing. Look, we’re just gonna go as friends, have a laugh, flirt with some chicks; it’s a win-win situation.” He added with a light-hearted tone to disguise his uncertainty. Pidge shrugged their shoulders as they shook their head slowly at him.

“Sure, whatever you say I guess.” They murmured. Lance ignored their comment as he stared at the stars, thinking back to his Astronomy lessons. He thought about how they were aligned, how each alignment had a different meaning. He cursed himself for thinking if maybe the stars knew exactly what was in store for him and Keith in the long run.

 

* * *

 

The enchantments that had been cast around the castle were elegant and festive, with candles floating above the students’ heads and small orbs of lights floating around with them. The mood was warm in contrast with the snow that was set outside in the courtyard. Lance was waiting outside the Great Hall five minutes earlier than the time he agreed with Keith. His robes were a shimmering dark blue that would shimmer nicely in the gentle light. He had combed his hair slightly and wore his best cologne, his shoes polished and wearing a simple black tie. His arms were crossed as he was leaning against the wall, calming his nerves as people were leaving and entering the Hall. He noticed the same Beauxbatons girl from earlier before that week, wearing a silver dress and her hair in curls that floated as she strode past with a Slytherin student on her arm. The pair of them looked smug as they walked, and Lance had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at them in jealousy. Pidge and Hunk had decided to skip on the festivities, saying how the dance wasn’t really their thing.

“Hey there.” A voice said. Lance turned his head to find the voice and felt his race start pounding. Before him was Keith, dressed in crimson robes and matching tie, which looked as though it was shifting colours from crimson to black. His hair was remotely the same, except he noticed that he scraped a small part of it in a low ponytail. He wore a black tie too, tied neatly around his neck and a silver pin in the knot. He looked somewhat uncomfortable in his attire, shuffling slightly as Lance stared at him. Lance took it back about how he thought about the girl; Keith was more than just stunning. He was beautiful.

“Hey.” Lance croaked, swallowing as he realised that his throat was uncomfortably dry. Keith gestured towards the Great Hall as he asked, “Shall we head in?” Lance nodded at him, following Keith as he practically glided in. Lance couldn’t help but be drawn to him like a moth to a candlelight. ‘No wonder I like him,’ he thought to himself despairingly, ‘he’s annoyingly gorgeous.’

The Great Hall was bathed in silver, the usual tables replaced with round, shimmering tables with matching chairs. The dancing had already started, gentle music playing in the background from the orchestra near the front of the Hall. Lance noticed how Keith stood out against the decorations, and wasn’t surprised as witches and wizards alike were staring at him as though they had been graced by the presence of an angel. And Lance felt smug, because yes, the angel was with him, and no way in hell was he going to let Keith be swept away by anyone in the room.

“This is amazing.” Lance said, deciding to focus on the décor of the Great Hall. Keith nodded and hummed in agreement, walking towards the centre. Lance followed him, confused as to what Keith was planning. The song came to an end as the current dancers applauded. The conductor bowed low and gestured to the musicians, before turning to face the orchestra fully again. The music kicked in again, slow and sweet and soothing to Lance. Keith turned to face him, looking at him with a surprisingly sweet expression.

“Should we have a dance?” He asked, staring at Lance with violet eyes that gleamed in the wintry shimmers. Lance felt his face flush red and his hands sweat uncomfortably. This was the last thing that he expected, even though he had inherently asked Keith to accompany him to the dance. He nodded at him nervously, a weak smile on his face as his heart wouldn’t stop racing.

“Y-yeah, sure! I mean, if you really want to.” Lance added with a nervous chuckle. Keith raised an eyebrow at him, shaking his head slowly as he took a step towards Lance. Lance quickly wiped his hands on his robes before Keith took one hand in his own, and placing the other on Lance’s shoulder. Lance placed his hand on Keith’s waist shakily, his ears now as red as his cheeks. They moved slowly together, with Lance constantly looking at his feet. He was trying to process in his mind that yes, he was dancing with his crush, he was dancing with Keith, of all the people in the school, it was with his best friend, that–

“You don’t have to be so nervous.” Keith murmured, sounding somewhat irritated. Lance looked up at him with a pout on his face, annoyed at Keith’s statement.

“I am not nervous. I just wanna make sure that I don’t actually step on your feet.” Lance replied curtly, trying his best to be cool. Keith tilted his head at him, somehow shuffling closer to him as the two of them continued to dance.

“You’re actually not bad, Lance. Just keep your eyes on me.” He added in a helpful tone. Lance nodded at him, internally screaming as the dance between them continued. Keith was staring up at him, fully concentrated as Lance stared back. He blocked out the people around them, the stares that the two of them were gaining and the odd confused murmurs. He imagined that it was just the two of them alone in the Great Hall, as the artificial snow fell from above and landed gently on their shoulders. It was just him and Keith and the music, nothing more, nothing less. He felt the anxiety in his gut fade and be replaced with a fuzzy feeling in his chest, and he found himself smiling dotingly at Keith. Keith’s eyes widened slightly, his cheeks suddenly pink and his hands shaking slightly. Lance found himself laughing softly at him.

“You don’t have to be so nervous.” Lance mimicked teasingly. Keith breathed out a shaky laugh as he shook his head, tilting his head again to the side.

“Shut up, dolt.” He replied. The space between them was nearly non-existent, and for Lance it was nice that it was like that. He thought back to when he realised that he liked Keith at the end of third year, as the two of them, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro had taken a trip to the lake. They had been laughing with each other about something or other that Pidge had done, with Shiro trying his best to scold him but to no avail. Keith had laughed wholeheartedly, throwing his head back as his laugh rang through the air. And Lance was drawn to him, his mind clouding over and becoming crystal clear. He liked that side of Keith; hell, he liked every side of Keith that he had seen.

The music came to a subtle end, with the erupt of applause that burst from the other students. Lance blinked in surprise, and went to applaud the orchestra also. But Keith stayed still, cheeks bright red and looking mildly terrified. Lance frowned at him.

“Keith, are you alright?” He asked. Keith stared at him, eyes searching his face fervently. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. He looked down for a moment, and Lance realised that Keith’s hands were still shaking on his shoulder, and that his hand in his own was startling warm.

“I’m sorry.” Keith said, his voice cracking. Lance frowned at him, concerned, and opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong. It was then Keith looked up at him with a fearful expression, kissing Lance on the cheek gently. Lance froze in place, eyes wide surprise as Keith pulled away. He noticed how wet Keith’s eyes were, before he rushed past Lance and left him standing there as he quickly made his way through the crowd. Lance’s mind was blank, touching his kissed cheek gently. Keith had just kissed him on the cheek. Keith had gone and kissed him on the cheek. As those thoughts circled around Lance’s head, another daunting thought came to mind.

Keith had left on the verge of tears.

Lance turned around and gave chase, gently pushing past students coming and going, his mind crystal clear again. He apologised as he strode out of the hall, ignoring the confused stares and the murmurs along the long the lines of seeing Keith leaving first. He made his way towards the doors, looking left and right. He tried to think of a place that Keith would escape to. As he rushed down the corridor, Lance was racking his brain for anything that would prove to be helpful. He remembered how in second year Keith was upset on Mother’s Day and Father’s Day, disappearing for most of the day. It was then Lance realised exactly where he would be. He ran down the corridors, deserted and dimly lit as he made his way towards the courtyard. After a few minutes of running, he spotted an abandoned classroom, the door left slightly open. He opened the door slowly, and saw someone crouched in a corner, head in their knees whilst taking shaky, deep breaths. Lance felt his heart ache. He approached Keith slowly so not to startle him. He placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, who flinched and looked up in surprise. His cheeks were damp, eyes slightly wet, his hair tie gone so that his hair was somewhat wild.

“Lance.” Keith breathed, wiping his eyes quickly. Keith made to stand up, so Lance took a step back to let him be able to do so. Keith stood up slowly, brushing his robes down of the dust that had clung onto it from the floor.

“Are you alright?” Lance asked kindly. Keith laughed harshly, turning his head away as he shook his head at him.

“Well, I’ve most likely _destroyed_ our friendship for my own selfish needs to express that I like you as well as running out of the Great Hall like a complete _idiot_. So no, I’m _not_ alright.” Keith replied brokenly, making his way to walk away. Lance reached out for his wrist to stop, moving himself so that he was staring at Keith long and hard.

“Listen, Keith, it’s–” Lance started. Keith cut him off, snatching his arm out of Lance’s grasp.

“I mean, I’ve liked you since first year, and I thought that it was just going to be a phase, but no, it had to actually be a thing that I do because look, I’m gay and in love with one of my friends oh God I am messed _up_ –” Keith babbled hysterically, tears suddenly falling. Lance felt his heart break at Keith’s composure.

“Keith…” He said softly.

“–and then you’re there, being infatuated by different girls at least three times a God damn year, and I thought to myself, ‘ _of_ course _nothing will happen, he’s not_ like _that, why would I even_ do _that to him_ ,’ and–”

“ _Keith_.” Lance said, a little louder, guilt washing over him suddenly. This side was unexpected, concerning, heart wrenching to watch as Lance saw him spiral down further. He watched as Keith let out a hysterical laugh, shaking his head again in turmoil as he stared at Lance.

“–And then you ask me to the ball and I thought, ‘ _shit, the only person that I like asked me to the ball!_ ’ I didn’t even _care_ if it was just as friends, because hey, this is the closest thing I’m ever going to get to actually _being_ with you–” Keith rambled frantically, looking as though he wasn’t intending to say what he was saying. The tears started swelling in his eyes again, hands shaking uncontrollably. He was scared.

Lance didn’t know what brought him to kiss Keith, but it was the only thing that came to his mind. He kissed him hard to silence, taking his face in his hands as he closed his eyes. Keith froze suddenly, hands stuck by his sides. But then he wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, desperate and tight as he kissed him back, moving his head slightly as he let out a trembling breath. The kiss stayed simple and sweet, and Lance wished that the kiss could have happened on happier terms. He wanted Keith to know everything; how much he loved him, how much he cared, how he wished that he could hold Keith in his arms and never let him go. The tears fell gently as the two kissed from Keith’s lashes, and Lance pulled away gently and kissed them away. He wiped the tears from Keith’s cheeks, who opened his eyes slowly.

“Why would you do that?” He asked quietly, uncertain. Lance smiled at him sadly, brushing the hair away from Keith’s face.

“You thought you were the only one who was scared of ruining everything?” He asked in return, his voice soft as he looked Keith in the eyes. Keith blinked at him in surprise, shaking his head at him in disbelief.

“You’re straight?” Keith asked. Lance rolled his eyes at him, resting his forehead on Keith’s forehead gently.

“I have said this before, and I will say this again: bisexuality is _actually_ a real thing.” He chuckled softly. Keith closed his eyes tightly, biting his bottom lip so not to cry again. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith tightly, holding him close to him as he stroked his hair gently to calm him down. It reminded him of when Keith would break down before, when the two of them would just sit in silence alone.

“Keith, I’ve loved you for nearly two years now.” Lance murmured in his ear, as Keith held onto Lance tightly. He could hear the shaky breathing from Keith again, and held him as close as he could to his body.

“I always thought that you wouldn’t be interested in me, that we were too good of friends to ever be anything more. I used to think that being friends was all we’d ever be.” Lance said quietly, pulling away to look at Keith. Keith kept his head down, his breathing calmer than it was previously. Lance tilted his head up gently to look at Keith, heart still racing at dangerous speeds.

“We can be more than that, if you want.” Lance said, placing a hand on Keith’s cheek. Keith stared at him, eyes wide and cheeks bright red. His cheeks were dry now, and he stared at Lance with disbelief. But Lance’s gaze never wavered, never changed, because he was in love with Keith more than anything. He leaned forward and kissed him again, gentler than the first time in hopes that Keith would realise that he wasn’t lying or leading him along. And Keith kissed him back again, hands on Lance’s shoulders and holding them tightly. Lance felt his heart burst, moving his head slightly to the side, hands on Keith’s waist. The two stayed that way for a while, ignoring the world around them as the snow began to fall again outside. When they pulled away, Keith let out a trembling giggle.

“God, I can’t believe I broke down on you like that.” He said, cheeks red. Lance laughed softly, shrugging his shoulders at him.

“It’s alright, it happens when you fall for my charm.” Lance said smugly. Keith slapped Lance gently in the chest as he let out a lighter hearted chuckle.

“Shut up, dolt.” He said. Lance smiled at him wide, as he realised that the music from the Great Hall had floated into the classroom. The two of them turned their heads to the door, and then glanced at each other with gentle expression.

“Can I have this dance?” Lance asked. Keith smiled at him dotingly, nodding as he let out another laugh, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“You may.” He replied. He rested his head on Lance’s chest as Lance placed his hand on his waist. He took Keith’s hand into his own, and started to gently move them to the centre of the classroom for more space to dance. The two of them danced with each other, smiling to themselves and each other. Lance grinned deviously as he picked up the pace of the dance, the tempo of the music gradually getting faster. And Keith laughed lightly, throwing his head back slightly as he was lightly lifted off of his feet by Lance. Lance laughed with him, spinning the two of them around on the spot.

As Keith moved closer and laughed into Lance’s chest at ease, Lance made a mental note to thank the Beauxbatons girls for rejecting him.


End file.
